El amor es una debilidad
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (2x09-2x11) El amor es una debilidad. Clarke no estaba dispuesta a que su corazón se interpusiese una vez más al instinto de supervivencia. Salvaría a los suyos a costa de cualquier cosa. Incluso de él...


**Título:** El Amor Es Una Debilidad.

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

**Rating:** +12

**Pairings: **Bellamy &amp; Clarke (Bellarke)

**Argumento: **(2x09-2x11)El amor es una debilidad. Clarke no estaba dispuesta a que su corazón se interpusiese una vez más al instinto de supervivencia. Salvaría a los suyos, a costa de cualquier cosa. Incluso de él...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**El amor es una debilidad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amor es una debilidad.

En un mundo donde sobrevive el más fuerte, donde hay que matar para vivir, donde la sangre y los gritos son parte de nuestro día a día, no podemos permitirnos dudar, no podemos concebir la idea de sufrir o de permitir que nuestro corazón sienta, porque entonces es cuando tenemos una diana en la cabeza, es cuando dejamos de ser supervivientes y nos convertimos en una presa.

Dejar la humanidad para vivir.

Pero si eso sucede, ¿qué queda de la raza humana? ¿qué quedará de ellos, de esos humanos supervivientes que solo buscan vivir en paz? no quedará nada, solo corazones rotos, almas encadenadas, atadas al Infierno al cual llamamos Tierra, hogar.

No quedará absolutamente nada.

Podemos dejar muchas cosas atrás, sin embargo nunca nuestra humanidad, pero, ¿podemos permitirnos dejar atrás el amor? Clarke había apuñalado a Fin para darle una muerte medianamente digna, había derribado el amor para dejar paso la supervivencia, esa alianza con los terrestres que le ayudarían a salvar a lo que quedaba de su pueblo, ella prefería pensar que lo había hecho por Fin, pero, ¿era cierto? ¿tenía razón Lexa y ella era débil?

Fue fuerte, pero el amor una vez más la había obstaculizado, le había destrozado hasta tal punto de tener alucinaciones. Había perdido.

_"No quiero perderte a ti también, Bellamy"_

Y entonces sucedió de nuevo, casi sin darse cuenta su corazón se interpuso a la razón; porque la sola idea de perder a Bellamy era más poderosa que cualquier estrategia o plan maestro, podía apuñalar a Fin, podía perder la alianza con los terrestres pero su corazón no cedería ante la idea de perder a Bellamy, a la única persona que había estado de su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Una vez se lo dijo.

_"Te necesito"_

Y nunca esas dos palabras habían tenido tanto poder. Pero, ¿un corazón por miles de vidas? ¿un corazón por una oportunidad de vivir en paz con los terrestres? ¿un corazón por la vida de cuarenta y dos de los suyos? ¿era eso justo? No, claro que no, pero Clarke se negaba a verlo, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pueblo la necesitaba, que no había nadie que tomase las decisiones difíciles, no podía ser egoísta, no podía escuchar a su corazón porque entonces todo estaría perdido, Lexa no confiaría en ella y su pueblo, a manos de una persona tan sentimental y débil como su madre acabaría muerto.

Alguien debía tomar las decisiones de vida y muerte.

Alguien debía apretar el gatillo.

Alguien debía perder el corazón para salvar la humanidad.

Por eso, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a Bellamy y a los demás. No quiso mirarle a los ojos pero entonces recordó que nunca más dejaría que el corazón se interpusiese, apretó los puños y clavó sus ojos en los oscuros de Bellamy.

\- Tenías razón, sin alguien dentro que baje sus defensas y desactive la niebla ácida, un ejército es inútil. -dijo cortante, vacía, sin sentimiento alguno.- Hazlo tu.

El chico vaciló.

\- Creía que no te gustaba el plan, que no querías que me mataran. -comentó como si nada, cuando en realidad para Clarke era una puñalada trapera.

-No puedo ser tan _débil_. Vale la pena arriesgarse.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de como su corazón se hacía añicos, como cada pedazo se clavaba en su piel recordándole que aún era humana, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo, no podía mostrar que esto le afectaba, un solo paso en falso y correría a los brazos del chico y le suplicaría que no se marchara, por eso permaneció ahí, impasible, dejó que Bellamy siguiese su camino, debía ser fuerte aunque sintiese un vacío en donde debería estar su humanidad, no importaba mientras la gente del cielo y los terrestres pudiesen encontrar la paz.

Ya se preocuparía más tarde de su corazón.

Ella no iba a amar de nuevo.

No, nunca más.

**FIN.**


End file.
